<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Call by Fyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181281">Morning Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre'>Fyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Opposites by DianaCrimsonia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Aziraphale is Azrael aka Death, Crowley is Raphael aka the Archangel ball of sunshine, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rimming, because i am weak, ineffable opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azrael isn't really a morning person, but there's one thing guaranteed to get him... up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Opposites by DianaCrimsonia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaCrimsonia/gifts">DianaCrimsonia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I was having a bad week and I needed to do some smutty fluff to clear my head :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Movement at the edge of the bed made Azrael crack an eye open. Half-light tinted the room, slipping through the cracks between the curtains, but that was nothing compared to the gentle glow emitted by the sylph sitting up on the edge of the bed.</p><p>With a low grumble, Azrael reached out and hooked an arm around Raphael’s slender waist, spreading a palm on his belly. “No.”</p><p>Raphael squeaked in surprise. “Oh! I didn’t man to wake you!”</p><p>With a laborious shuffle, slow and inexorable as a glacier, Azrael slid across the sheets until he was close enough to wrap his arm fully around Raphael’s waist, curling his fingers around his hip. “Nfh.”</p><p>Gentle fingers patted his arm. “I was only going to go and see about getting you some breakfast.”</p><p>Stupid wonderful angel, Azrael thought blearily. Should probably say thank you. Words were still a bit of a way off. Needed some more caffeine. Instead, he nuzzled the base of Raphael’s back, the nearest available part of him, and planted a sleepy kiss on his tailbone.</p><p>“Oooh!” Raphael quivered against his arm.</p><p>Oooh?</p><p>Azrael’s lips curled back in a predatory grin and, with great care and deliberate precision, he pressed another kiss there with just a <em>hint</em> of teeth and tongue.</p><p>Raphael shuddered as if he had grabbed an electric cable. “Azrael,” he breathed, probably trying for reproach but only sounding shivery and wanting.</p><p>“M’hungry,” Azrael murmured, lips skimming skin that was shimmering brighter with every second. “Lemme eat.”</p><p>“Eat <em>there</em>?” Somewhere in the shocked and mortified gasp, Azrael recognised the familiar telltale flare of curiosity. Like a cat, Raphael was.</p><p>“C’mere.” Azrael tugged with his arm, dragging Raphael gently but firmly back onto the bed.</p><p>The angel wriggled around to face him, already flushing pink, hair in dishevelled waves around his face. “What– how– is– are you sure?”</p><p>Azrael gazed up at him adoringly. “You know you’re my one certainty, sunshine,” he murmured, sinking his hand into those lovely curls and pulling Raphael’s mouth back to his. Slow kiss, this time, gentle, teasing the angel’s lips with his tongue until Raphael gave an impatient groan and licked into his mouth. Satan’s sake, he was perfect.</p><p>They broke apart, both breathing harder, and Azrael tugged his arm. “Up you get,” he murmured.</p><p>Raphael knelt up, then frowned when Azrael tugged at his hip again. “I’m not sure I follow.”</p><p>Azrael grinned at him. “You’ll pick it up soon enough.” He shoved a pillow under his head, then guided the angel around to kneel up, straddling his face, presenting him with the glorious view of that soft little peach of an arse and the glimpse of copper curls clinging to shimmering balls.</p><p>Raphael craned, peering over his shoulder. “This doesn’t seem very–NGK!”</p><p>Azrael fought down a grin as he dragged his tongue from those lovely rosy balls up to that neat little arse, cupping Raphael’s backside in his palms. “All right?” he hummed against Raphael’s skin.</p><p>“Oh my stars…”</p><p>Azrael gently squeezed his arse, fingers curling to frame his hips. “Sunshine?”</p><p>“Y-yes.” Slim hands clutched at his as Azrael pressed a kiss to the delicate skin of the perineum. “Ooh!”</p><p>Azrael couldn’t help the stupid soft smile that spread across his face, mercifully hidden from the angel. <em>Oh, sunshine, I’m going to teach you so many things</em>. “If you want me to stop, let me know, all right?”</p><p>“Yes!” Raphael’s voice rose to a squeak as Azrael angled his head, spreading Raphael’s buttocks and flattened his tongue to lick roughly across his opening.</p><p>With every greedy lick, Raphael’s urgent gasped sounds of pleasure and surprise increased in volume and intensity. He even started rocking his hips, his grip on Azrael’s hands tightening, and when his cock started swelling, Azrael tilted his head, kissing Raphael’s thigh.</p><p>“Back up a bit,” he murmured. “And lean forward.”</p><p>“I– what?”</p><p>Wordlessly, nuzzling at the angel’s balls, Azrael slid his hands down Raphael’s thighs and dragged him back several inches, until his nose was rubbing against the base of Raphael's cock.</p><p>Raphael gave a ragged moan, hands braced on Azrael’s belly. He barely needed the second prompt to lean forwards. The change in angle dragged his cock against Azrael’s lips and – hungrily – Azrael curled out his tongue to lick it.</p><p>Raphael’s hands skittered on his belly and he all but fell forward and Azrael parted his lips, taking the length of the angel into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh <em>Mother</em>!” Raphael gasped against Azrael’s belly.</p><p>“Mm,” Azrael hummed happily, catching Raphael’s hips again and gently guiding him to move. It took the angel a squirming gasping moment, his hot cheek and panted breaths scalding against Azrael’s belly – lighting a fire that was definitely going to have to wait – until he started to rock, the soft, shivery little moans of pleasure vibrating against Azrael’s bare skin.</p><p>Slim, strong fingers kneaded at Azrael’s stomach, the sweep of hair as teasing as those hot breaths, the salt and heated hardness of the angel rutting into his mouth making Azrael moan in pleasure. And when Raphael found an angle that he liked, when he gave a gasping cry and started rocking his hips faster and harder, pushing a little deeper and more demandingly into Azrael’s throat, Azrael’s own cock ached and throbbed.</p><p>And utterly unconsciously, the angel’s legs unfolded under him, knocking Azrael’s pillow side, pinning him down, and grinding more demandingly into his mouth, and sweet Satan, as if that wasn’t the most incredible feeling, knowing Raphael was so far gone he was entirely losing himself in the sensation.</p><p>He squeezed the angel’s hips encouragingly, slipping one hand up and over to stroke at his opening, allowing a little whisper of a miracle to coat his fingers and – in sync with the greedy demanding rocking against his mouth, sinking a single digit in, one knuckle at time.</p><p>Raphael’s fingers hooked into his skin and the angel cried out, pushing-pulling between Azrael’s hand and mouth, his breathless moans growing as staggered and tremulous as his movements, until he shuddered and his cock pulsed, sharp salt flooding Azrael’s mouth and his body flooded the room with light.</p><p>Fuck, he was <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>The angel sagged over him, face smushed into Azrael’s belly, as his stilted breathing slowly evened out. Out of mercy, Azrael rolled his own head to one side, letting the angel’s soft cock slip from between his lips and withdrew his fingers. He nuzzled one of the quivering thighs beside his cheek. “All right?”</p><p>“Oh Lord…” Raphael mumbled, rubbing trembling circles on Azrael’s side. “My… my goodness.”</p><p>Soothingly, Azrael stroked the angel’s sweat-sheened back, which made things both worse and better when Raphael nuzzled into his belly, apparently oblivious to the burgeoning erection currently tangled in the spill of his hair.</p><p>“That was…” The angel – with tangible effort – rolled off Azrael’s body and landed in a boneless heap on the sheets. He giggled, then clapped his hands over his face. “Oh, my stars…”</p><p>Azrael rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow, gazing at him fondly. “Enjoyed yourself?”</p><p>Raphael peeked between his fingers, blushing to the roots of his hair as he nodded. “I had no idea it could be like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“Age does not wither nor custom stale our infinite variety,” Azrael intoned with a chuckle. He reached down and gave himself a lazy stroke. “You looked gorgeous from that angle too.”</p><p>“Oh shush!” Raphael blushed in brighter, closing his fingers over his face.</p><p>Azrael gazed at him fondly, drinking in his natural shine and the fresher coat of sweat and newer sparkles. A glow that only came from… well, call it what it was – love-making. A glow that he had a part in causing. He palmed the head of his cock, slicking it, and stroked himself again. His angel, shining like that because of him, because of being pleased by him, because of <em>loving</em> him.</p><p>He pressed his eyes closed, breath hitching, as he moved his hand faster, jolting in surprise when slim fingers covered his.</p><p>“Can I try?” Raphael asked shyly.</p><p>Try. Ha.</p><p>Azrael’s heart seemed to have relocated to his throat as he uncurled his fingers and those slim cool fingers replaced them. Starshine eyes studied his cock, a furrow of concentration creasing Raphael’s brow as he shifted his grip, and his small “ah!” of triumph when he dragged a low moan from deep in Azrael’s ribs.</p><p>Didn’t take much. Didn’t take long. A couple of quick strokes, then the damned angel leaned down and kissed the head of his cock – Satan’s sake, he even went ‘mwah!’ as he did it! – and Azrael was done for, hips jolting up.</p><p>“Oh!” Raphael sat back, hands leaping away, but not quite far or fast enough to avoid the spatter. He turned those dazzling galaxy eyes back to Azrael, beaming. “I did it!”</p><p>Azrael laughed helplessly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Yeah. You did.”</p><p>“You got some in my hair, though,” the angel added. “And on my hands. What do I do with it?”</p><p>Azrael uncovered his eyes and sat up. “Let me see.”</p><p>Raphael held out his cum-smeared hand and what kind of host would he be if he didn’t take care of the mess? So Azrael sucked each spattered finger into his mouth, licking every inch of his palm clean, never once taking his eyes off Raphael’s flushing face.</p><p>“O-oh. I see.”</p><p>“Mm.” Azrael licked the ball of his thumb. “We’ll just have to shower to get the rest out of your hair.”</p><p>“<em>We</em>?”</p><p>Azrael shrugged innocently. “If you want to go alone, you can, but in the name of preserving water. That’s a good deed, isn’t it?”</p><p>Raphael’s eyes danced. “Oh, yes. Definitely. In the name of water preservation, I <em>insist</em> we share the shower.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Azrael’s lips. “How noble of you to suggest of.”</p><p>“Mm.” Azrael snaked his arm around the angel’s waist again, pulling him closer. “Yeah. Noble. That’s exactly what I am.” He claimed another kiss, tongue curling against Raphael’s as the angel melted into him. “Dignified.”</p><p>“Your hand is on my bottom,” Raphael murmured between kisses.</p><p>Azrael chuckled and gave it a squeeze for good measure. “So it is.”</p><p>Raphael laughed. “You’re terrible.”</p><p>Azrael tumbled him back into the sheets. “I really, <em>really</em> am.”</p><p>It was quite some time before they got to the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>